harwellsinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Waller
Valerie Waller is a superhuman attending Harwell's Institute. (Created by WritingBookworm) Biography Valerie is the daughter of Kristen Waller, the director of the International Superhuman Organization. Kristen was always away on duty, and her father divorced her mother from an early age, so Valerie's never had an especially-present parental figure in her life. While she was sent to the best of private institutions and given the finest of things, there has always been something missing in her life. Come her teenage years, she couldn't take it anymore. Sure, she did get attention from her mother when her powers revealed themselves, and her mother was able to use her connections to obtain gloves that would allow Valerie to live a normal life, so long as she never took them off. But that was it, really. She never got attention from her mother outside of that. So she would get her mother's attention. Valerie started being a bit of rebel. Being one of the most popular girls at her school, she did what a lot of stereotypical popular girls do, mainly starting a bunch of rumors about others. She went to parties, got drunk, made out with a bunch of guys. This earned her some degree of reprimand from her mother, but not nearly as much as she would have liked. So she took it a step further. One night, at a club, disaster struck. Valerie made a mistake so great it attracted the attention of not just her mother, but the entire International Superhuman Organization. To punish her for her grevious mistake, Kristen Waller finally decided that it was high time that Valerie got her life under order. Valerie broke, and unleashed all of her true feelings toward her mother in a burst of rage, but this didn't change anything. The life Valerie worked so hard to build was about to be upended as Director Waller contacted the headmaster of the only institution that could possibly get her daughter under control -- Harwell's. Personality In hindsight, Valerie seems really shallow. She's obsessed with her appearance, selecting only her finest, most expensive (and, sometimes, most revealing) clothing, and is quick to find flaws in others. She's haughty, refuses to admit when she's wrong, and laments that she can't be the Queen Bee at Harwell's and go for the acting career she so desperately wanted to pursue. Valerie's a lot more than she looks, though. She's smart, and cares about grades. She always has. She's insecure about a few things, the most prominent thing being her powers. She'd much rather play the part of a beautiful damsel that wins the guy rather than step up to the plate and be a hero in her own right. Circumstances are about to push her towards the latter. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Valerie is able to lift, throw, and carry many things that normal humans can't, and can lift up to four tons. Her strength is powerful, but also unrestrained -- it's too easy for her to crush various objects by just picking them up. As of late, she's been wearing gloves made of a special polymer that absorbs most of the impact of her strength, and can live a normal life so long as she wears them. * Superhuman Durability: Her skin is impervious to regular bullets and blades. Notable Relationships Kristen Waller (Mother): Valerie has a strained relationship with her mother. Her mother's constant need to be on the job and unwillingness to call her daughter back whenever Valerie attempts to contact her has made Valerie bitter toward her. The fact that Kristen sent Valerie off to Harwell's for her bad behavior didn't help one bit. Strengths Valerie's super strong and super durable, so she makes for an excellent tank to put on the front lines. She's kinder than she seems. She's both beautiful and confident, and isn't afraid to use her sexuality to her advantage. Weaknesses She's insecure to her powers to the point that she's not willing to use them. Her super strength, if unchecked by her gloves, is uncontrolled. Her skin's impervious to standards bullets and blades, but she's still not as hard to take down as she looks. You just have to be creative about it. She has strained relationships with almost everyone, most of all her mother, and her confidence and unwillingness to back down can lead to arguments on a pretty frequent basis. Trivia * Her face claim is Erica Blandelli from Campione! * Valerie's last name is a reference to Amanda Waller, director of A.R.G.U.S. in the DC universe. * Her Hogwarts house is Gryffindor. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:HI Students Category:WritingBookworm